The Resistance
by Da Guy
Summary: The resitance is fighting the commie government. Can they win? Please R
1. Prolouge

This is my first C&C fic. It's supposed to take place after RA2, but I'm not sure I got the timing right. This is just the intro. I'll start the resistance part in the next chapter. I don't own any of the C&C stuff. Please give me reviews.  
  
Prologue  
  
Vladimir Romanov the second sat quietly in his dark office in the Kremlin, waiting for the first report to come in about his invasion of the world. Yes, the allies had defeated his father once, and the Soviet Union twice for that matter but he would win. They had let their guard down again, even after the revolution he led to revive the glorious Soviet Union once again.  
  
Yes, he might not have the brainpower of Yuri, or the Chrono technology of the allies. He had more; he had the ability to alter matter itself. It would be that power that would bring him to the throne of earth. The throne that so many people before him tried to get. They all failed though. He would succeed were they had failed.  
  
"Sir," a voice said into the intercom on his desk. It was one of the nameless soldiers that would gladly lay down their lives for the Union. "Our first attack is going perfectly. Europe is under our control."  
  
"What?" the head of the new Soviet Union said in surprise. "So soon. It has hardly been one hour since I gave the order."  
  
"They cowered at the face of our mighty armies, but they fought hard. We were losing so we used the weapon. All except Britain surrendered after observing its destructive power. After watching some of their cities, and the people that inhabited them, get their particles mixed up and crumble they came around."  
  
"Excellent," the fat man said with a chuckle. "Hold your attacks for now. I am satisfied with Europe for the moment. Disarm every man women in child in every house. I want no resistance. If there is," he gave out a sigh, "Destroy their capitals. And tell them you will do so as well."  
  
"Yes sir," the soldier said back into the intercom, his face beaming. He then ran off to the radio room to give the orders. They would then be transmitted to the splendid forces of Romanov and Europe would be his. He knew they would give in. They had seen his power and wouldn't dare challenge it. America on the other hand. They were going to be the problem. They were brilliant in battle, as he had seen before, and as strong as a rock with their morale. They had seen the face of death and marched openly into it. They won too. Romanov reached down to the red telephone with the word America printed on it. He picked it up and it immediately dialed to the president.  
  
"What the hell do you want?" the presidents yelled angrily at the other end. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just dominating the world," the man said casually in response. He then gave out a menacing laugh. "And you're next. Now surrender America or suffer the consequences. I'll give you thirty minutes to respond."  
  
"Here's my response," the angry president said as he hung up. A few seconds later the young soldiers voice came over the intercom again. He was very excited.  
  
"The Americans just launched nuclear warheads at us sir. They're heading straight for Moscow."  
  
"No worry," he replied calmly. "Just go and tell the matter fighters to take them down."  
  
"Yes sir," the man replied as he went to follow out his orders. He waited in silence a few minutes, gloating over his victory. It had taken Hitler a month to take Poland with the help of Russia. It had taken him an hour to take Europe. It seemed unbelievable, but it was true. It would be taught to the children as the great invasion of 1987, were their glorious leader, Romanov the second, had freed the world of all oppression. The soldier that had been reporting to him the past few minutes about the invasion came over the intercom once more.  
  
"It worked sir," he said, happy that his life was out of danger. "You're brilliant. Now the pathetic American's will fall like Britain did."  
  
"Yes, yes," the Soviet leader said as he picked up the phone to the White House.  
  
"What the hell did you do? How did you.?"  
  
"Shut up," the Russian man cut off the U.S. president. "You should not have done that. Now you will pay the ultimate price." He slammed the phone down and gave out a sigh. He then hit a button on his desk and a small screen came up. He pressed another button and a second later the screen visualized into the face of a middle aged man."  
  
"Hello brother," the man said with a smile. "What would you like?"  
  
"Quiet Dimitri. I need you to use the matter cannon on America."  
  
"Which city?" Dimitri Romanov, brother of the Soviet Union's leader, asked.  
  
"Washington D.C."  
  
"But I thought you said you wanted the nations leaders alive."  
  
"I did," the fat man said. "But the American's will fight to the bitter end if their leader is alive. The other nations, they would surrender at the loss of any city, but not America. They have fought even after their city of Chicago was destroyed."  
  
"Yes, but they fought after Washington was under Yuri's mind control."  
  
"They had a chance to save their president there and they did. I hope that with the loss of D.C. it will cause enough disturbances to allot us some time to deploy the shock troops. Then we will have America, and the rest of the world, under our control. The glorious Soviet Union will make the world the way our first leaders envisioned. And I, Vladimir Romanov the second, will come to rule the world with you at my side." The man on the screen before him gave a sly smile at his brother.  
  
"Yes brother. I will do whatever it takes to bring that day to come." He then hit a third button and the transmission ended. Romanov congratulated himself at his own victory that would come soon. Nothing would stop him now. Nothing. 


	2. Attack on H.Q.

Here's the second part of my story. It's now three months since the Soviet invasion. Hope you enjoy it. Please R&R.  
  
Attack on H.Q.  
  
It was a cold winter day in Harrisburg, Pennsylvania. The wind blew heavily, sending many scraps of paper and other light items that littered the streets. It looked like a seen from a ghost town. There was nobody driving on the asphalt streets or walking on the concrete sidewalks. They were all working. They were all working for the Soviet government. They didn't want to, but it was there only option to death or a life of constant fear of it. A few brave people resisted the red government and fought back without care of their lives. Those brave few made up the resistance.  
  
Kevin Walsh, one of these few, crouched down behind a desk in the old capital building. It was now the Soviet's headquarters in the old U.S. state of Pennsylvania. He listened carefully to the sounds of the hallway for the footsteps of the passing guards. He was hardly breathing, afraid that even the smallest noise would attract one of the guards and that would be the end of the mission; the end of him. There was a slight sound of a boot hitting the carpeted floor of the outside hall. Gradually it got louder and louder until it was right outside the door. Kevin held his breath in silent anticipation. The sounds of the guard's feet faded away as he walked along his patrol route. Slowly and as quietly as possible, Kevin turned the knob of the door and opened it. He glanced around the halls to make sure that they truly were clear of guards. He then glanced at his watch. Five minutes left. That won't be enough time he thought to himself. I need to get out of here faster. He then crept along empty hallway as fast and quietly as he could.  
  
Outside Ethan Williams, another member of the resistance was lying low on the roof of a nearby building. He checked his watch. Kevin had two minutes left to get out of there.  
  
"Were is he," Ethan said to himself as he focused his scope on one of the two guards on the stairs. Then he heard the distinct sound of an AK-47 firing. The two guards spun around immediately and headed for the door. Several others ran came charging up the streets. "Damn it," Ethan said to himself as he fired a shot. The bullet struck a guard in the back. The man stumbled around a second then fell onto the hard concrete stairs. The other Soviet's looked at their fallen comrade in confusion. They then proceeded to the door. Several more AK-47 shots rang out from the building. One of the guards opened the heavy door and was met by a shot to the head. The other guards raised their guns to fire, but two other resistance members who jumped out of their hiding places cut them down.  
  
Kevin Walsh ran out of the door and ran as fast as he could away. He ran to were his fellow resistance members were. Then as a trio, they ran for their lives. They weren't running from the guards who were falling victim to Ethan's deadly aim, but from the building itself. Ethan picked off another one of the confused and frightened guards who ran out of the capital and then checked his watch. Three.two.one. There was a brief pause of silence then the building exploded into a fireball. When it cleared the charred building still stood, but barely. Then with a mighty roar, the badly damaged supports buckled and cracked under the weight, and came crashing to the ground killing all the occupants. The three freedom fighters ran away from the massive dust cloud that bloomed from the collapse sight.  
  
"Well that's the end of Soviet H.Q. in Pennsylvania," Kevin said to his two companions with a smile. One was about sixteen and was named Chris; the other a twenty-five year old U.S. marine named Aaron. Kevin himself was twenty and had just joined the ARMY when the invasion came. They scattered and disorganized without Washington to lead them and couldn't put up much of a fight. They were fighting now, pulling off daring missions like these with the risk of their lives. The three then entered an alley to be met by three conscripts. The conscripts fired multiple shots, one hitting Kevin in the neck. He made a slight gurgling noise as blood filled his throat, then dropped on the ground, and died. The conscripts met a similar fate before they could kill any more of the resistance fighters.  
  
"Kevin!" Chris screamed as he ran over to his dead friend. "Wake up Kevin, wake up," he sobbed as he shook the man's body vigorously.  
  
"He's dead Chris," Aaron said calmly. "We have to get away from here or we'll die too."  
  
"We're just going to leave his body?" Chris asked angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"If we carry him we'll die to. He wouldn't want us to die because of his body." Chris gave out a frustrated yell and picked up one of the AK- 47s that they got form the Soviet's and fought with. He gave one last look at his friend and ran down the alley. He put a bullet in every one of the conscripts' head before he left it. The purpose was not to make sure they were dead, but to mangle their bodies as much as possible. They then ran toward the place that they would hide out in until the coast had cleared.  
  
Their hideout was a small house occupied by resistance sympathetic American's. They didn't fight, but it took a lot of courage to house the fighters, who were just a small part of the resistance network. They hid in a secret basement were the entrance was cleverly hidden behind a large safe in the wall. It seemed obvious, but the Soviet engineers had managed to miss it, just like they did when they invaded Harrisburg in the second war with the Soviet's. It had also been used then to hide American soldiers until they could be snuck out into American controlled land. When they got their Ethan still hadn't arrived. They waited for an hour before Aaron finally couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"I'm going to look for him," he said as he stood up and picked up one of the Russian guns. "Stay here. If I'm not back in two hours, wait longer." He then climbed up the and into the safe. It was a tight fit, but it was and extremely large safe, and he could barely get through. He opened it up from the inside and climbed into the small home. It was already dark outside. He went through one of the dressers and pulled out a black outfit. After he changed his clothes, he exited through one of the windows of the house.  
  
The streets were crawling with conscripts. They were making sure no one that was unauthorized was on the streets. This would delay the work schedule, and the entire American's would have to add extra hours to their fourteen-hour days. Aaron crept slowly and stealthily along the dark streets, avoiding conscripts and their lights. He searched around desperately for Ethan. He even checked Ethan's vantage point, all the while avoiding the enemy soldiers. He eventually gave up and headed back towards the hideout. He rounded a corner and was face to face with a Russian soldier. He raised his weapon and pulled the trigger, but the clip was empty. He prepared for a shot to the head when a loud crack rang out. The conscript's blood flew all over Aaron. The conscript dropped like a rock and the 22 year old SEAL sniper was standing behind him, sniper rifle raised.  
  
"Let's get out of here before more of they commies decide to join the party," Ethan said as he ran toward Aaron. Aaron stood in a moment of shock before he fully realized what happened. When he did he ran with Ethan toward an alley. They hopped onto a fire escape just before the small skirmish zone filled up with investigating conscripts. The two sat in silence for a long time before the area cleared out. When it did, they climbed up to the roof of the building.  
  
"What took you so long?" Aaron questioned as he surveyed the city, being careful to stay low.  
  
"I couldn't get into the streets forever after the attack because of the dust. When I did, I could barely move around because of the conscripts. Between the two, it just held me up a lot. How are Chris and Kevin?" Aaron paused an uncomfortable moment before answering.  
  
"Kevin was killed in our escape," he finally said slowly. Ethan's expression melted to that of despair. He to had been close to Kevin. Eventually he regained his composure.  
  
"How'd Chris take it?"  
  
"Pretty bad," Aaron replied. He then made a disgusted face. "What's that smell?" he said. "Smell's like burning flesh." Ethan smelled it too. He too made a face of disgust.  
  
"It smells like burning flesh," he said. "Must be from the bomb." The two then made their way slowly toward their hide out. When they entered it, Chris was their cleaning his sniper rife. His face was red, showing that he had been crying. The three stayed silent for a long time. They all started to clean their weapons. A rap on the door broke the silence. Aaron picked up his AK-47 and climbed out into the actual house. He peered out of the peephole, half expecting to see a Soviet officer. Instead, he saw a young girl, about 20 years old. She had a pretty face and deep brown eyes that were crying. Aaron immediately opened the door.  
  
"What's wrong Kaitlin?" he asked worriedly. "I thought you were helping the wounded G.I.s." The girl entered and let her black hair fall freely. She stood in the entranceway of the house for a short moment, trying to express herself, but she couldn't. Finally, she talked.  
  
"I was," she said slowly, tears streaming down her face. "After the attack the Soviet's searched my cousin's house. They found the small hospital. He did all he could to stop them from finding it, but they did anyway. And when they did," she broke down into a sob. "They burnt up the wounded soldiers along with my cousin. I should have stayed there and helped."  
  
"You couldn't have done anything," Aaron said trying to calm the girl. His stomach knotted as he realized what the smell was. His heart burned in hatred of the communist enemy. We'll have our revenge he though. Plans for a counter strike were already coursing through his mind. They may be a small group, but they would fight to the bitter end. 


End file.
